The present invention relates to method of simultaneous measurement of clinical blood parameters in an artery, vein or heart chamber, and in particular methods of making such measurements with optical transducers.
Catheters that include sensors to measure blood flow are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,786 to Wlodarczyk et al. issued on Jan. 25, 1994 for an Fiberoptic blood pressure and oxygenation sensor deployed on a catheter placed transcutaneously into a blood vessel. A sensing tip of the catheter includes a pressure-sensing element and an oxygen saturation-measuring element.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved method for utilizing a variety of optical transducers on the same or dispersed locations on a catheter or other implantable medical device to measure such parameters as blood flow or velocity, blood pressure, oxygenation of blood and the like.